iridescence
by Anna-Sarah
Summary: o1. Cause sometimes, flirting shamelessly is enough to scare the other away. Especially if your flirting techniques are like Sasuke's. /RTN AU anthology/SasuSaku/


Title: iridescence

Rating:__T

Notes **1**: These are mostly going to be AU versions of their RTN personalities, though sometime, I might put in a normal universe, or normal personality fic. Most of them might be interlinked.

Notes **2: **no, the titles have nothing to do with the story.

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

**almond.**

.

.

.

.

"She's too pretty…" A black haired boy moaned, rolling on his dark purple carpet, as he stared at the picture in his iPhone 4. He pouted at the phone. "Why can't she just date me?"

"She's shy, ne?"

Said boy, namely Sasuke Uchiha, looked up at his best friend Shikamaru Nara, who was sitting on his bed.

"But I flirt shamelessly with her! Why can't she see that I like her?"

Another black haired boy, this one had blue eyes, unlike Sasuke, whose eyes were black, rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

He was sitting in Sasuke's chair that sat next to his study table.

Sasuke frowned. "Thanks, Menma."

Neji, sitting on the floor next to Sasuke, giggled at Sasuke's words. He snatched the phone from Sasuke's hand and stared at it, before letting out a low whistle. "I'd tap that."

"Ah shut up, ya perv," Sasuke muttered, snatching the phone back. "She's just so innocent and pure…"

He gave a dreamy sigh.

Menma snorted before standing up. "I'm leaving."

"Aww. Why so early?"

"I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you grumbling about some girl you live next to." Menma rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you flirted a bit less, she'd be less creeped out."

Sasuke frowned. "Do you think that would work?"

Neji snatched the phone from his hand again. "Got any more pictures?"

"You keep your eyes off her!" Sasuke lunged at the brown haired boy, trying to get the phone back. Neji, who didn't want to stop staring just yet, held it out of his reach and the two started fighting.

"Ooooh! Drama!" Shikamaru said, before leaning over the bed to watch the two fighting.

Menma sweatdropped, and left the room, muttering to himself. "Fucking creeps…can't act normal…"

Sasuke punched Neji hard before jumping up and running after Menma. "Hey, wait, don't go yet!"

But Menma only rolled his eyes, and made his way down the stairs. He smirked as he heard Sasuke stumble and hurt himself, coming down.

"Fuck it," Sasuke mumbled, coming into step with Menma, who'd reached the bottom and was walking to the door. "Aw come on, what's with the whole 'too cool' attitude?"

"You guys are freaks." Menma told him, clearly, so as to not make a wrong impression.

Sasuke shrugged. "If you say so. But come on, don't leave yet! We haven't even eaten yet!"

"I can eat at home, thanks very much." He opened the door and stepped outside, and Sasuke followed. "Go spy on your neighbour, why don't you, and leave me alone."

When Sasuke didn't reply, Menma turned to him and saw him staring at something on the left, with his jaw dropped open. He turned to see what it was and rolled his eyes.

A girl sat in her garden. She had pink hair that was tied into two ponytails. Her bangs fell into her emerald green eyes and she wore glasses. She had on a green tank top and a red miniskirt, with pink sandals. She was looking down at her Apple laptop, and he could see the white earphones leading from her ears to the table next to her, on which sat an iPhone 4, just like Sasuke's. She really _was_ pretty.

She didn't know she was being watched. Well, ogled, in Sasuke's case, and observed, in his.

He heard Sasuke let out a low whistle and rolled his eyes.

"She's so beautiful…just…just _look_ at her!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever."

He turned to leave, but just then, Sasuke grabbed his arm and yelled "NO! NO, YOU'RE STAYING!"

Menma groaned, and noticed that the girl had now noticed _them_ and was hurriedly packing up her stuff.

"See, you scared her off."

Sasuke frowned, but shook his head. "You're staying."

"No, I'm not. Go away and leave me alone."

"I'm not going to go away! And neither are you!"

"LET. GO. OF. ME." Menma growled, dangerously, giving Sasuke a murderous look. The Uchiha scowled before letting go, and shoving his hands in his pockets. He turned to Sakura, who let out an 'EEP!' at being caught staring, but Sasuke only winked and called out to her, "Sorry, if we alarmed you or anything!"

She blushed a million shades of pink, darker than her hair, and ran off to the house.

Menma noted she left her phone behind. It was probably an accident.

"There's your chance, lover boy."

"What?"

"She left her phone and you can go and return it to her. It'd get stolen if it's left there."

"You're right…" Sasuke looked at the phone. "How am I supposed to give it back to her? She's scared of me, right?"

"Didn't you say her parents were out?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Then she'll open the door, and unlike you, she's not rude enough to shut the door on your face."

"Hey, I told you it's because I was in a bad mood at the time!"

"If you say so." Menma rolled his eyes again. "Just go for it."

"Think it'll work?"

Menma shrugged. "Don't know. But it's probably worth a try."

"Yeah. Thanks bro." Sasuke gave his best friend a punch on the shoulder and walked off, down the path towards the garden gate. "You can leave now, if you want. I guess I owe you that."

"Like you could have stopped me." Menma muttered, following him. They separated at the gate, Sasuke going left, and Menma going right.

He watched his (stupid) best friend pick up the phone from the garden table and approach the front door. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, and straightened his jacket before turning and smiling at Menma. Menma gave him a thumbs up before leaving for home.

Okay Sasuke, this is it.

Sasuke rang the doorbell and waited. After about 2 seconds, a voice called, "coming!"

And after another five seconds, he heard the door unlock, and it opened, just a crack, and he heard another 'eep' before the door opened fully and she stood there, looking very pink.

"Um…yes?"

"Uh…" Sasuke racked his brains. What was he here for? Oh, yes… "Uh…you left this in the garden and it would have gotten stolen just lying there so I brought it to you." He held out the iPhone and watched her eyes widen.

"Oh!" She took it from him, delicately, and he knew she was trying to avoid any kind of physical contact. "Thank you."

He gave a grin and she blushed prettily. "So uh…are you like, alone?"

"Um…yeah…only for a while, my parents are just out until dinner."

"Oh, so they'll be home soon."

Insert awkward silence.

Stupid Sasuke, he told himself, now you probably sound like a stalker.

"I'm not stalking you," He babbled, before he could stop himself. She looked at him, confused.

"I mean, uh, I may be a horrible flirt and all, but I'm not stalking and I'm not a creeper person, so uh…don't be scared and all, ya know?"

She nodded. "Yes, I know. I shouldn't be standing here with the door open too long…"

"Oh, yeah, silly me, hehe," Sasuke gave a nervous laugh and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you…uh…I didn't quite catch your name."

"Sakura." She took his extended hand, though looked as if she'd rather not.

Her skin was smooth, Sasuke noted. Smooth, and her hand was small and fragile, in his own large hands.

"I'm Sasuke." He gave a smile. "We'll see each other around then?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, maybe."

Satisfied, he let go of her hand and she closed the door. He pumped his fist into the air and ran back to his house, only to find that he had been locked outside. Darn it all.

But the goofy smile on his face was still there.

She smiled as she watched him from behind the curtains in the window, and looked at her phone. Holding it close to her chest, she walked up the stairs to her room.


End file.
